Lovestruck
by iwriteokstories
Summary: Lovestruck, the sequel to speechless :D


A/N: It's been a while since I posted ANYTHING, hasn't it?

Well, don't worry, I'm back.

Anyways, I plan on making this story okay, I know everyone will like the first one better xD

I kinda lost my mojo for writing, so bear with me, okay?

And now, without any further ramblings, here is Lovestruck, the sequel to Speechless.

"Usaaaa…help me with my homework?"

It was a miracle! A year ago, everyone hated her. Now Usa was being asked for help? No freaking way.

"Today, class…" Began the new science teacher, Mrs. Momochi, who replaced the evil Mrs. Takahashi.

Okay, let's review:

Mrs. Takahashi, the bitch teacher, was stopped by Vincent of her cruel evil ways and sentenced for life to a penitentiary.

Miyaka, the o so smart one, befriended and was protected by

Usagi, whom is now 14. Usagi scored in the top 100 of her school's exam. She was ranked #29. Not bad.

Lucrecia moved in with Vincent after Usagi freed her, and they are living well together..

What will happen next?! Dun dun DUN!

"We have a new student joining the class." She finished.

"Meet Akio Hisao." She turned to the boy standing in the doorway. Mrs. Momochi beckoned for him.

Akio was about an inch taller than Usagi, two inches taller than Miyaka. He had brown, chin length hair, and was wearing a short-sleeved blue shirt over a long sleeved white one. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder, and a care free expression on his face.

"Yo." He said to the class.

There was a deep intake of breath from the girls as they sighed and the guys rolled their eyes.

"He's a real hotty! Don't'cha think so Usa?"

"Yeah yeah, I real dreamboat." She answered, rolling her eyes.

Miyaka turned to her. "You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Nope!" She said cheerfully.

"Well, I agree. He looks like another stupid, affectionless slacker to me."

Usa nodded in agreement.

"Akio, why don't you sit between Miyaka and Usagi over there?" She pointed to the startled too.

They used the seat between them for their backpacks. Sluggishly Usa moved her backpack to the floor. Miyaka took her book bag from the chair, giving Akio a 'hmph!' and turning the other way. Akio cocked and eyebrow and sat down.

The rest of the period, none of them really talked, Usa drooled and Akio began to wonder why Miyaka wasn't staring at him like all the other girls were.

He turned to her. "Uhh…Hi."

She didn't even glance at him.

The bell rang for passing period, and as they got up from their seats, Gina Horoko, the most popular girl in school, ran up to Akio and hooked arms with him, almost making him lose his balance.

"Hi Akio! Wanna walk with me to my next class?"

"Uhh..Do I know you?" He scratched his head.

"Ohh, don't worry, you will soon." She patted his arm.

"Well, what class do you have next?" He asked.

"Japan history, room 507."

"Is that in building A?"

"Building D."

"Oh then…" Akio unhooked arms with her. "I can't. I'm all the way in building A." He walked away.

Gina stood still, ultimately shocked at his cold reaction. No one had ever turned Gina down. Ever.

Akio walked to Miyaka and Usagi, who were just walking out the door.

"Hey, what classes to you too have next?"

"Calculus, room 103." Usa said. Miyaka just stared at him curiously.

"Hey, me too." He smiled.

Gina was fuming. "Don't hang out with them Akio, you don't want to catch what they have."

Usa flipped her off. Miyaka gave her a cold, hard stare. Akio turned around and said, "You mean a brain?" Double shock. Everyone who was still in class was quiet. Gina realized she was being stared at.

"What are you all looking at?!" She turned to the three of them. "I'll get you, Miyaka!" She screamed. Usa laughed and strolled out of class with Akio and Miyaka. They all went to class silently.

In math, Akio sat next to Usagi, while Miyaka was a row behind him. Most of the lesson, he was whispering stuff in her ear, and then she'd crack up and laugh. The teacher kept turning around, trying to figure out who it was. It wasn't the A student in the front row, or the new kid, so blame it on the goofball on the left. Detention!

Miyaka couldn't focus at all! She kept staring at her friend and the cool kid chit-chatting with each other, like best friends. She was jealous.

Next period was Japanese History, no Akio this time. And plus, the two friends sat next to each other.

"Hey Usa…"

"Yeah?"

"What…Did Akio say to you?"

"Oh, in math? Just a couple of jokes is all."

"Like what?"

Usa blinked. "I don't know, can't remember."

The teacher blabbed on for a while until Miyaka said something again.

"You too were talking about me, weren't you?" She snapped.

Usa had been falling asleep. "Hm? No, like I said, we were telling jokes to each other. Miya, what's wrong?" She was curious now.

"Ooh, nothing." She turned away.

"….Ahh! You like him, don't you!"

"No! I don't!" She still was faced away from Usa.

"Hehe, rightttt."

Lunchtime, Akio walked up to Miyaka and Usagi's table.

"Heyy, uh, can I sit here?"

"Sure." Usa said coolly.

"So, you're name's Miyaka, right?" He asked softly.

Miyaka turned away.

"yeah, Miya here's not feeling too good today."

"Oh." He said.

Miyaka shoved a forkful of food in her mouth. Akio was staring, so Usa tried to get his attention away from her.

"So anyways, how do you like the school so far?" Usa asked nervously.

"Oh, its nice. My other school kinda stunk." He laughed.

Miyaka suddenly dropped her chopsticks and grabbed her throat. She was choking!

"Miyaka!" Usa screamed. She ran to her friends side and tried to help her, but she didn't know what to do.

Akio quickly dropped to the choking girl's side, took a purple colored vial out of his backpack, and made Miya drink it. Instantly, the purple color vanished from her face. She took in a lot of air with a big gasp. The poor schoolgirl looked at Akio and her head fell to the side.

"Is…she gonna be okay?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah…she just knocked out, probably from shock. He shrugged.

"What did you give her?" She asked suspiciously.

"Its an acid that digests food quickly. It doesn't burn anything though, just eats up the food. Think of it as…mega powerful saliva."

She laughed. Usa liked him, he was cool.

"Hey, maybe we should take her to her dorm, tell the nurse that she got sick or something."

"Yeah." Carefully, he bent down and picked Miyaka up in his arms. He followed Usa to the girl's dorm, cautiously watching out for teachers. He didn't want to get caught in the girl's dorms.

"So…" Usa asked. "Where'd you learn all that chemically stuff from?"

"Oh, my parents are scientist. I'm getting good at medicine, I want to be a doctor someday."

"Cool." Usagi stopped at a door and pulled out her keys from her pocket. She opened the door and Akio put Miyaka down, resting her softly on the pillow.

Usa looked at the clock.

"Hey err, I have to be somewhere right now. Will you take care of…?"

"No prob." Akio said.

"Okay, cya."

I had my doubts, but now I know 

_That fate points to it_

_And nothing can stop fate_

Miyaka opened her eyes for a second, and stared at the blue eyes of Akio. He smiled and her, she smiled back, and fell asleep again.

-End chapter 1-

A/N: Don't worry, Vincent will come into this story, but a good chunk of this will focus on school!

Hope you all like it so far :D


End file.
